Can I Talk to You?
by SiderumInCaelo
Summary: When Kurt goes to Mr. Schue for help dealing with Karofsky, he doesn't expect Mr. Schue not to believe him.  More characters will be introduced further along; rated M for dark themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Schue? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I stuck my head in his office and asked, hoping – praying, even though I don't believe in god – that he'd say yes.

He looked up and sighed. "Does it have to be now, Kurt? I'm busy with grading."

My heart fell. That was not the encouragement I'd been hoping for, but I pressed ahead. "Please?" I almost begged. "It's important."

"Alright, come in." It was clear he didn't really want me to, but I had no other options.

"It's Karofsky," I said, cutting to the chase. "He's gone beyond showing me into lockers and throwing slushies on me. He's started making death threats."

I don't know what I expected Mr. Schue's response to be, but I wasn't expecting this. "Kurt, are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"What? You think I would lie about _death threats_?" I asked, completely floored.

"No, I don't think you're necessarily lying, but . . . you are known for being dramatic, and I don't see why Karofsky would threaten you."

"I know why he's threatening to kill me. After he threw me against the lockers one time, I followed him into the locker room and confronted him about his bullying, and he responded by kissing me. Even since he's been saying that he'll kill me if I tell anyone about it."

If I had thought his last response was bad, this one was infinitely worse. "Come on, Kurt, you can't expect me to believe that."

"What? I swear Mr. Schue, that's what happened!" I protested, trying not to become hysterical.

"Look, Kurt, just because you have feelings for someone doesn't mean they'll reciprocate them. Remember what happened with Finn?"

"Mr. Schue," I started, desperately trying to make him believe me. "I admit that I made mistakes when it came to Finn. But this is totally different. I do not have feelings for Karofsky." I thought about adding that just because I'm gay doesn't mean he should assume that I'm attracted to every guy that I see, but it wasn't a good time to get into that. "And I have not been making moves on him. He kissed me, not the other way around. I had to physically push him away to get him to stop." _Please_, I thought, _please believe me. I need someone on my side in this_.

"You're story doesn't make sense," he said sharply. "I don't believe it, and, frankly, no one would. Now, I have work to do," clearly dismissing me.

I stumbled out of his office, unable to think anything besides _what do I do now?_

A/N: This will be continued; the next three chapters are in various stages of being written. Constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Schue?" I asked rather timidly, hanging back after Glee practice.

"Oh, Kurt," he said, already sounding exasperated. "What do you want?"

"I know last time I tried to talk to you about this it didn't go well, but I really need some help with Karofsky –"

"No, Kurt, I'm not talking to you about this again," he cut in, sounding final.

"Please, Mr. Schue, listen to me. He's been harassing me – sexually harassing me. He touches me, and I'm scared that if he gets the chance he'll go further." _He's got to take this seriously_, I thought, _he can't ignore a sexual harassment charge_.

Apparently, he could. "Kurt, listen to yourself. First you tell me Karofsky's threatening you, and now you say that he's hitting on you. How does that make sense?"

"Being sexually harassed is not the same thing as being hit on," I say through gritted teeth. "I can't explain why Karofsky is doing this to me, okay? All I know is that he's been touching me and threatening me, and I don't feel safe around him."

"Well, if he's really harassing you, don't you think you're kind of asking for it with how flamboyantly you dress?" he asked, severely.

"You're – you're blaming _me_ for this? I couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Yeah, I am. Now please leave, Kurt."

I ran from the choir room, hoping I could get to may car before anyone saw me in tears.

Instead, Karofsky saw me. "Geeze, you fags are always crying, aren't you? What, did you get a stain on your favorite dress?" he said mockingly.

"Leave me alone, Karofsky," I said, trying and failing to sound assertive.

"Aww, but you never have any friends around. I should give you some company," he said while pinning me against the lockers. "You don't even have some homo boyfriend, do you, Hummel? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked, and slid his fingers under the waistband of my pants.

"No," I managed to squeak out. "No, don't do that."

"But I know you want me to," he replied, as his hand moved further south.

"Stop! Hel –" I tried to scream, but Karofsky pressed his mouth against mine. His body was on mine; I could feel the locker handles digging into my back, feel his hand greedily explore areas he had no right to. I desperately tried to push him off, franticly thinking _let this stop, please, let this stop. _

"Hey, Karofsky, get off of him!" I heard someone yell, and then felt Karofsky pulled away from me. I collapsed against the lockers, breathing shakily and trying not to vomit. I saw Karofsky run off, and Mr. Schue standing above me, and realized that Mr. Schue must have stopped Karofsky. "Are you okay, Kurt?" he asked.

"Am I okay? What do you think?" I said angrily. Karofsky just molested me! And I had told you I was scared Karofsky would do that, but you just ignored me and even said that it was my fault. So no, Mr. Schue, I am not okay."

I paused, and tried not to hyperventilate. "Unfortunately, I'm not in a fit state to drive right now. Can you take me home?" I tried to sound imperious, but ended up only sounding scared.

"Of course," Mr. Schue told me, and I followed him to the parking lot. "What about your car?" he asked as he unlocked his.

"It'll be okay for a night," I replied, and entered his car.

"Kurt," he started, and I knew he wanted to talk about what had happened.

"Don't, Mr. Schue. I am perfectly aware of what just occurred, and I am not going to talk about it with you. I tried – twice – earlier this week, but you wouldn't believe me," I said coldly, or as coldly as I could manage while still shaking from the attack.

Mr. Schue flinched. "Kurt, I'm so sorry –" he tried, but I cut him off again.

"Just stop. You're apology doesn't do me any good." Thankfully he finally shut up after I said that, except for asking for directions to my house.

As soon as he pulled into my driveway I unbuckled and tried to get out, but he stopped me with "Kurt, wait."

"What?" I asked tiredly, wanting to get away from him.

"Well, as a teacher, I'm supposed to report assault and harassment –"

"And you want to know if it's okay with me for you to report Karofsky?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Go ahead, if it'll make you feel like you did something useful."

Mr. Schue winced again, but continued. "And I don't know if you're planning on telling your dad, but –"

"I am."

"Good. Bye, Kurt." He looked like he wanted to say more, but I got out of his car and walked away without responding.

A/N: First off, I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but this story is AU, and takes place around/after Never Been Kissed. Anyway, I finally got to watch "On My Way", and now I feel really awful about making Karofsky so mean in this story, but I had this written before I saw the episode. As before, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that you, Kurt?" my dad called as I entered the house.

"Yeah."

"Good, I was wondering where you were." Evidently he noticed I had gotten back later than usual.

I walked into the living room, where he was sitting with Carole and Finn. I hadn't planned on explaining to them too what had happened, but I reminded myself that they'll find out anyway.

"I need to talk to you," I stated bluntly. "And it's bad. But, please, listen and try not to freak out." I could see all of them looking at me worriedly. I sat down and tried to come up with a good way to start.

"Karofsky's bullying has been escalating lately. He kissed me in the locker room about a week ago, and has been threatening to kill me if I told anyone. And since then his bullying has been sexualized – moving his had too far down my back while harassing me and such. And then today after Glee club I ran into Karofsky, and there was no one else around, and he trapped me against the lockers, and – and –" I couldn't keep going. I couldn't admit what Karofsky had done to me. I became aware of the tears streaming down my face; I must have started crying again at some point.

"Hey, Kurt, look at me. It's okay; you're safe here. Just tell me what Karofsky did to you."

"He put his had down my pants and started touching – touching me," I admitted, and felt revolted all over again. "I tried to stop him, but he's heavier than me and I couldn't push him off –"

"It's not you're fault, Kurt," my dad said while letting me sob into his chest.

"Mr. Schue found us and pulled Karofsky off me, and he drove me home," I finished, realizing that this made Mr. Schue seem responsible when he wasn't. But I couldn't face talking about how he had blown me off when I asked for help.

I looked around the living room, taking in everyone's expression. My dad's was a mix of anger and sadness, Carole looked horrified, and Finn just looked sickened. "I know we have to talk more about this, but could we not do it tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," my dad answered, and I curled up tighter into his side.

After dinner I headed to my room and got ready for bed, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I'd had nightmares after Karofsky kissed me, and I didn't want to find out what nightmares this would generate.

I was also debating whether or not to call Blaine. I wanted to talk to him, I desperately wanted to, but I couldn't relive what had happened again.

Not wanting to be alone with my thoughts, I went back downstairs, where I found Carole in the living room. My dad and Finn must have gone to bed.

"Hey," Carole greeted me softly. "I thought you'd be tired."

"I'm scared of nightmares," I admitted.

"Oh, Kurt," she breathed, and wrapped me in hug.

"Could you do something for me?" I asked as she released me. "I need to talk to Blaine about this, but I'm not up for explaining what happened again. Do you think you could call and tell him what happened for me?" I asked shyly, embarrassed that I couldn't just do it.

"Of course," she answered, smiling at me.

I went to my contact list, scrolled down to Blaine, and handed the phone to her. "Go on back to your room. I'll bring your phone to you once I've explained to Blaine."

"Thanks," I told her. I exited the living room; glad she realized I didn't want to hear her say what happened anymore than I wanted to retell it.

I sat down on my bed, and started blankly at the walls, trying not to think about what Karofsky had done to me. Instead I thought about Blaine, and remembered how understanding he had been when I first talked to him at Dalton.

I snapped back to the present when Carole came in. I heard her tell Blaine "here's Kurt," and she handed the phone over, squeezing my shoulder as she did so, and then left.

"Blaine?"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice saturated with compassion.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally . . . not so much."

"I don't think anyone would me mentally okay after that."

"I guess. But I can't stop thinking about what could have happened if Mr. Schue hadn't found us. I don't think I would have been able to stop him from – you know, going any further."

"But he didn't, Kurt, and that's what matters."

"I know. But god, what did it have to Mr. Schue that found us?" I asked, more thinking out loud than talking to Blaine.

"Wait, Kurt, why wouldn't you want Mr. Schue to stop Karofsky?"

Oh, right. I had forgotten that Blaine didn't know – nobody knows – how Mr. Schue had blown me off. "I had been scared that Karofsky would do something like this – his bullying had gotten so much worse after he kissed me – and I went to Mr. Schue for help, but he wouldn't believe me. He accused me of having feelings for Karofsky and making this up when he didn't return them," I cried, almost hysterically, my breathing becoming irregular again.

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down. It's okay, you're safe now," he repeated softly until I got my breathing under control again. "Better?" he asked.

"A little. I'm worried about tomorrow."

"For what reasons?" Blaine asked.

"My dad'll probably take me to school and try to get the administration to do something about Karofsky, if Mr. Schue hasn't already reported it, and they'll want me to say what happened again, and Mr. Schue will probably try to apologize again, and I just don't want to deal with it."

"I know you don't, but it'll be better once you do. Karofsky will be punished – he will, Kurt, Mr. Schue saw him molesting you – and then he won't be able to hurt you any more. You're strong, Kurt, you'll get through this," he assured me.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Could – could you sing to me?" I asked shyly. "I don't know if I can fall asleep otherwise."

"No problem," he said, and then started. "_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on . . ._ " he sang softly.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep, remembering the first time I heard Blaine sing this.


End file.
